


Shirabu Kenjirou VS. Boredom

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQ-Next Gen Week 2018, M/M, Next Gen Squad, hq-next gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Shirabu Kenjirou despises boredom. He hates it with the passion of a thousand burning suns. Because of this, during the summer before third year began along with his captaincy, he’d secretly been pleased to find out Ennoshita Chikara came up with the idea to place multiple volleyball captains in a groupchat for, well, volleyball plans and also bonding opportunities. Not only has the groupchat become a source of comfort and assurance during doubts of leadership skills and following senpai’s footsteps, it's also become a great source of entertainment.





	Shirabu Kenjirou VS. Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 1 of HQ-NextGen Week! I chose the prompt "bonding" 
> 
> HQ-NextGen Week Tumblr: https://hq-nextgen.tumblr.com/

Shirabu Kenjirou despises boredom. He hates it with the passion of a thousand burning suns. Because of this, during the summer before third year began along with his captaincy, he’d secretly been pleased to find out Ennoshita Chikara came up with the idea to place multiple volleyball captains in a groupchat for, well, volleyball plans and also bonding opportunities. Not only has the groupchat become a source of comfort and assurance during doubts of leadership skills and following senpai’s footsteps, it's also become a great source of entertainment.

He’s come to the end of his daily workout, finishing up his jog and preparing to treat himself with Boba tea- considering he hasn’t had it in a while and it’d be quite soothing on his throat after a long run- when his phone buzzes. He tugs it out of his jacket pocket and lets out a mental sigh of relief. Happy it’s not texts from one of his annoying former senpai but rather from the captain’s chat, he presses on the notification and opens up the chatting app.

 

**enNOSHITa:**

Guys, look at Baby!

_[1 image attached]_

_[1 image attached]_

She’s wearing her new bow tie! Doesn’t she look adorable?

 

Kenjirou’s eyes widen as he takes in the sweet photo. Since when did Ennoshita have a dog? An adorable gray Schnauzer with the happiest eyes and wagging tail? Despite the fact they’ve only recently begun chatting, how come this information wasn’t introduced in, well, their introductions? This is vital information!

He doesn’t like many things. He’s a particular man and very careful about his likes and enjoyments. However, one easy like is his adoration of animals. Many people wouldn’t expect it; not that he cares since it’s none of their business, though if prompted, he won’t lie about it. And leave it to Ennoshita Chikara to casually wiggle this information out of him so easily.

Fingers flying over the keyboard, he demands an explanation. This is an outrage, why did Ennoshita keep hidden such valuable information?

 

**Akaashi_DJ:**

She’s very cute, Ennoshita-kun

**Yahahahahaba:**

I’m crying in the club

That is a precious dog

**Shirabunny:**

YOU HAVE A DOG?

**enNOSHITa:**

Yeah! My aunts adopted her for me a couple of years ago as a birthday gift. I recently watched Dirty Dancing for the first time and that’s how she got her name

**Shirabunny:**

I can’t fucking breath

**Akaashi_DJ:**

That’s rather problematic

**Fuckakuchi:**

Ayy nice doggo

**Shirabunny:**

I need to pet her immediately

Where the fuck do you live

 

Without hesitation, Kenjirou would sprint to meet this wonderful dog. He’s already out and about, fully energized again by the cuteness only animals provide. Name the time and place, he’ll be there.

 

**Yahahahahaba:**

That sounds really creepy out of context

And in context

**enNOSHITa:**

I’m not at home actually

Baby and I are shopping

**Fuckakuchi:**

4 what?

**enNOSHITa:**

I’m pampering Baby

she recently got shots and I want to make her feel better

**Shirabunny:**

Are you headed towards the big Miyagi pet store?

**enNOSHITa:**

Yeah

Are you meeting us?

Baby loves meeting new people!

**Yahahahahaba:**

Why isn’t the salt pillar not replying

**Akaashi_DJ:**

Takes one to know one

**Fuckakuchi:**

Probably 2 busy running 2 pet the dog

I’d do the same but I’m about 2 get my wisdom teeth pulled out

**Akaashi_DJ:**

Rest in pieces

 

True to his word (good thing he just passed the pet store and easily turned around), Kenjrou ran to the pet store. Hoping he didn’t appear desperate, he leans against a column outside the store and waits for Ennoshita.

He hears Baby’s collar before he sees her. “Hi Shirabu-kun!” Ennoshita greets as Kenjriou turns around.

Ennoshita is walking a smiling dog-

Who is most adorable dog Kenjirou has ever had the honor to lay eyes upon. She makes his heart melts and his eyes brighten.

“You must be Baby!” he coos, bending down to meet Baby’s eyes and pet her shiny, silver fur.

“Well okay then,” Ennoshita deadpans, but the twitching corners of his lips betray him. Compared to Kenjirou’s atheletic attire, shorts club T-shirt, and jacket, Karasuno’s captain dons dark-wash jeans, a nice shirt and a jacket, with sneakers adorning his feet. Clearly Baby and her owner are quite the fashionistas.

“Hi Ennoshita-kun,” Shirabu quickly adds, letting out a small laugh. “Sorry, I just love animals. Hope I didn’t come off as weird.”

“No, you’re good.” He bends down and joins him in petting Baby. “I’m guessing a teammate isn’t responsible for your username?” Ennoshita says. “Yahaba-kun thought it was, but I had a feeling it wasn’t.”

“You’re correct,” Kenjirou answers, scratching Baby’s ears. She slightly tilts her head, closing her eyes. He bites his lip to keep from screeching. How can a creature be so cute? “My favorite animal is a bunny. By the way, you can drop the -kun if you’d like”

“Then same for me,” Ennoshita responds, whipping out his phone.

 

**enNOSHITa:**

Guys Shirabu is actually here lmao

_[1 image attached]_

 

Kenjirou grins at the sweet image of him and Baby. “That’s totally becoming my screensaver,” he insists, making plans to change his current screensavers once he parts from Ennoshita and Baby. For now, he’s enjoying his furry companion’s company.

 

**Yahahahahaba:**

Shirabu’s not scowling? I’m shook

**Shirabunny:**

Did you doubt me Ennoshita

**Yahahahahaba:**

Did you respond to him when you’re together in person

**Fuckakuchi:**

is Shirabu stalking u or something

**Shirabunny:**

You don’t know my life

THAT WAS FOR YAHABA, I’M NOT A STALKER

**Akaashi_DJ:**

What a stalker would say

**Shirabunny:**

Akaashi please back me up

**Akaashi_DJ:**

Why would I do that?

**Yahahahahaba:**

Lmao

**Shirabunny:**

Whatever, I have Baby’s support

_[1 image attached]_

_[1 image attached]_

I’d die for her

_[1 image attached]_

_[1 image attached]_

Guys I’ve seen heaven

SHE LICKED MY HAND

SHE ACTUALLY LICKED MY HAND

 

As stated in the chat, Kenjirou’s heart bursts at Baby’s sweetness. He’s so focused on the dog that he misses Ennoshita’s soft smile and sparkling eyes.

“Want to shop with us?” he offers, holding a hot pink leash that matches Baby’s bow tie.

“Really?” Kenjirou looks up, continuing to pet Baby. “I don’t want to intrude. I did just randomly come over.”

“It’s fine,” Ennoshita assures. “Besides, Baby likes you. She likes people in general, but she’s really sticking to you.”

Kenjirou focuses back on Baby and sure enough, Baby is sitting down (almost on his shoe, which would’ve made him squeak due to the sheer adorableness).

 

**Shirabunny:**

Guys stfu and look at Baby

_[1 image attached]_

_[1 image attached]_

**Fuckakuchi:**

We weren’t speaking

**Yahahahahaba:**

We aren’t speaking

We’re typing

**Shirabunny:**

_[1 image attached]_

_[1 image attached]_

**Fuckakuchi:**

Can u not Yahaba

Shirabu stop making me jealous of u, I don’t like it

**Shirabunny:**

No

**enNOSHITa:**

Futakuchi, Baby and I can visit you when your surgery is over!

**Shirabunny:**

Not if I steal her

I’ll take her back to the dorms

The new Shiratorizawa mascot

**enNOSHITA:**

Don’t you fucking dare, you punk ass bastard

 

He snorts out laughter when he sees Ennoshita’s concentrated typing face, only broken by a glare to him, and Kenjirou laughs harder after seeing the message.

 

**Yahahahahaba:**

O.o

**Akaashi_DJ:**

…

Okay then

**Fuckakuchi:**

lmfao

**Shirabunny:**

I make no promises

_**enNOSHITA** removed **Shirabunny** from **The Salty and The Tired**_

 

Kenjirou drops his jaw. “Ennoshita, how petty are you?” he questions. By this time, he’s cuddling Baby against his chest.

“Me petty?” Ennoshita feigns innocence. “It’s more likely that you think.”

 **Shirabu** snorts and kisses Baby’s head. “I’m sorry you have to deal with such drama,” he loudly whispers to the dog.

“Hey!”

 

**Akaashi_DJ:**

Isn’t he still with you right now

**enNOSHITa:**

Yes and he’s pouting because he wants to send more photos

**Fuckakuchi:**

Add him back u monster

I want photos

_**Akaashi_DJ** added **Shirabunny** to **The Salty and The Tired**_

**Shirabunny:**

Rude Enno-chan

**Yahahahahaba:**

I’M WHEEZING

YOU SOUND LIKE OIKAWA-SAN

**Fuckakucki:**

SHIT IT’S TIME

FAREWELL

IF I NEVER SEE U AGAIN

AEGSLJKRH”OHI

IM LAEVINSG

**enNOSHITa:**

….. rest in peace, Futakuchi Kenji

**Akaashi_DJ:**

*pieces

**Shirabunny:**

GUYS I HAVE LOTS OF PHOTOS FROM THE STORE

**enNOSHITa:**

We just entered the store, how

**Shirabunny:**

I don’t need this judgement

**Yahahahahaba:**

Then perish

**Shirabunny:**

YOU WANNA GO

**Yahahahahaba:**

On a date? No, you’re on a date with Ennoshita : )

**Akaashi_DJ:**

3, 2-

**Shirabunny:**

HAH?!

**Akaashi_DJ:**

1

 

Kenjirou furrows his eyebrows at the message before sliding away his phone. He looks up to see Ennoshita holding out Baby’s bright pink leash to him. “Want to walk her?” he offers.

He nods and takes the leash, wrapping the material around his hand a few times for good measure.

“She’s really docile,” Ennoshita says, softly smiling down at Baby. “She loves other dogs, yet she’s calm unless she knows it’s okay to run around and play. Aka, when she’s not on a leash and we’re in familiar territory.”

“Does she have a godfather?” Kenjirou inquires once they begin slowly walk around. Baby sniffs the racks, on the hunt for new toys.

“No?” Ennoshita says, giving him a curious look. “Why?”

“Baby has one now,” is the response.

“She’ll require frequent visits,” Ennoshita says and Kenjirou almost swears to himself he detects an edge of nervousness from his tone.

“That goes without saying,” he comments. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Ennoshita visibly relax his shoulders. “What kind of godfather would I be if I didn’t?”

Baby tries to pick up a chew toy and after her reluctance to let it go, Ennoshita simply shakes his head and plops the toy into the basket.

“If anything, you’ll have to worry about me seeing her too much,” Kenjirou continues, Baby guiding him and Ennoshita towards a larger rack of toys. “I’m just saying, she’ll look great in Shiratorizawa colors.”

“She’s a crow through and through,” Ennoshita insists

“Maybe she’s a secret eagle,” Kenjirou suggests, giving an innocent shrug as if he didn’t imply he’d dognap Baby mere minutes earlier.

“Oh please,” Ennoshita scoffs. “Shiratorizawa is actually swans and you know it.”

Baby barks, stealing their attention. She paws at a squeaky latte toy and bends her neck to pick it up.

“I guess that’s another toy down for the count,” Ennoshita states, preparing to kneel and take the toy out of Baby’s mouth.

“Let her walk around with it,” Kenjirou urges, already continuing his steps. The pet store is spacious with many, many aisles and he’s determined to explore them all. One never knows what gems have yet to be discovered.

An hour later and two large bags full of dog treats, accessories, and toys, they leave the store with a heavily pampered dog. Baby trots with a bigger pep in her step and Kenjirou holds tighter onto the leash in hopes Ennoshita will let him walk her a little longer.

Lucky for him, Ennoshita doesn’t ask for the leash back. “How about we go to the candy store?” he suggests. “Futakuchi may not be able to eat gummy bears until he’s healed completely, but it’s something for him to look forward to.”

“Just make sure his mom knows to hide the bag, because the idiot would try and eat them prematurely,” Kenjirou retorts, causing Ennoshita to snort.

Another half hour passes as they scan the large candy, resisting the urge to buy everything. Instead, they each bought a deluxe bag of sour gummy bears.

“Futakuchi will be satisfied with this for two days at most,” Ennoshita jokes, tucking his bag into one of the pet store bags.

Kenjirou nods in agreement, pulling out his phone while they stop at a corner. “Yahaba is meeting us there,” he reports, sending a reply to the fellow setter. “Akaashi would, but he’s two hours away.”

“Sucks he lives in Tokyo. Good thing we’re all connected with the groupchat,” Ennoshita responds.

“If you’re fetching for a compliment from me, you’ll need to try harder,” Kenjirou informs Ennoshita, who simply lets out a laugh as they continue their way to the Futakuchi household.

Kenjirou despises boredom. But if bored times result in days like this, catching up with friends and getting to know them better, then maybe he won’t mind getting bored after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this artwork I commissioned from Starlity!! http://starlity.tumblr.com/post/180160522442/commissioned-scene-from-shirabu-kenjirou-vs


End file.
